Nikita to the resue
by redroseangeltje
Summary: Its my own ep 7 set during the end of ep 6. When Alex escaped from the terrorist Nikita come to rescue her but sche's not alone...


_**Nikita.**_

_My name is Nikita. 6 years ago I was taken from prison and forced to be an assassin for a secret unit of government. 3 years ago I escaped and have been houted since. I was the first recruit to get out and I make sure I am not the last.  
_

_"Did Michael now?"_

_''What? "_

_"About the killingorder?"_

_"Percy gave me my orders."_

_I could not believe I taken care for the man who had killed my fiance. I understand that it wasn't fully his fault because of his training, and you don't ask questions to Percy._

_"Dring, dring ..."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Its me."It was Alex, and she sounded a little panicked._

_"What happened."_

_"I was taken hostage by terrorists, he was the brother of the men, a prisoner of Division, i was interogating this morning. I had to murder someone to get out."_

_"Slow down. Where are you now?"_

_"Petrol Station of 95."_

_"Where were you when they kidnapped you?"_

_"We were on a bus, a bus that was taken us to a training."_

_"And the prisoner that you interviewed this morning was also a terrorist?"_

_"Yes, he was a terrorist, he was a member of the group that kidnapped me, why, I stand in the middle of nowhere, freezing and covered with dirt, can we please debrief later."  
This is not good._

_"When I was a recruit, I needed to interogate a Chinese secret service agent who had someone of Division captive The morning after, when i woke up I was in a Chinese prison. The soldiers told me that I killed the president when he knew for whom I worked. After that it al apears to be a test, Division wanted to know how I would react in such a situation. "_

_"But I shot someone . So does that mean I've killed a Division Agent?"_

_"We're going to fix this."_

_"What will they do to me?"_

_"Listen to me, it's going to be oké."_

_"Just gome and get me."_

_"I will be there as soon as possible."_

_Not that to, i better had Alex never work withme to distroy Division. When I took my gun Owen thought i was going to shoot him, and when i was really honest i really wanted to do so. But that was not my priority at that time, Alex was. I took the first car I ran in to, but that turned out as not good idea seeing it was a striking red jeep. But at that time I did not care. After a ridje of 20 minutes (that felt like a few hours) I finally came to the station but diden't saw Alex at first. I started to panic that Division gotten there before me and that she had been caught her when she was calling me. But to my relief, I saw her behind a truck and come running towards me. I never thought it, but I was incredibly happy that I saw her, but not for long because when she came close to me another car pulled in , out of habit I hid me._

_"Alex. I was afraid that someone else was about to be here before me."_

_"These, these men took me."_

_"I know, I know, we saw it al go wrong Alex it was part of an exercise."_

_"You're sick, you let me kill someone."_

_"No, that was the agent fault. You did what was necessary to survive."_

_When Alex and Michael where in a discussion a truck past by and i saw my chance to get closser._

_"What will happen when I get back?"_

_"Look, we're going to make this okay, I will make sure nothing will overcome to you, I won't lose you to."_

_At that moment I realized what I've did to him by leaving Divsion. I really feel bad for him, I mean in the beginning before I knew Daniel i knew he had feelings for me, and I when i was really honestly I had also feelings for him. But that was something that I didn't understand, he loved me while he knew all the things I ever did, all my good and bad qualities. And yet he loved me. But when I met Daniel and he didn't know everything of me, he knew I had my secrets that I could not share with him, and he didn't care about that. And with him I felt normal. I could forget how many I had killed and therefor how many others I hurt. With him I could forget my past and only think of the future. And that was why I loved him, but if I'm honest, Michael did had all the time and still a place in my heart. Just when Alex wanted to sit in the car the truck drove away and I stood face to face with Michael._

_"What's going on?" Alex sounded still in panic, now I know for sure I never leave her alone._

_"Alex, I would like you to come with me."_

_"Nikita, you can't do that. I know you want to distroy Division, but kidnapping recruits? Come on I know you better then that."_

_"Michael, I know you want to protect the recruits because you did that wiht me, but you need to look out for Percy,. You can't trust him."_

_"Nikita, if I were you I'd leave now and don't come back. It is not safe, even with back up."_

_"Oh look at that, who'sgot a good heart."_

_"Percy, of course I should have known."_

_"Hello Nikita."_

_"Percy what are you doing here I thought I was coming alone after Alex?"_

_"Michael, Michael, Michael. You still don't see?"_

_"What?"_

_"I had a feeling felt that I could no longer trust you like before, for Nikita has risen from the dead. And now it appears that i was right all the time , you would letten her walk just like that."_

_O ow, this is completeley going out of the hand, i need to get out here and fast. I'm trying to get alex her attention but she was going up completeley in the conversation an she didn't saw me. Then there's only one thing i could do, fighting our way out of here. Just when I sprinted towards Alex and Michael 10 men with heavy guns came from behind Percy, and after a few seconds we were surrounded._

_"Nikita, I have a suggestion for you. If you're joining us again, I forget what's happend , if not ..."_

_"Don'twaste googd air with bad ideas when you now i don't do it."_

_"Well, okay it's your choice, shoot them all."_

_"WAIT!"_

_"Intersted?"_

_"No, but why kill the recruit and Michael also ?"_

_"Because Michael is untrusteble, and the recruit, because she has heard everything."_

_Alex looks at me with frightened eyes. I wish there was a way to protect her and Michael. Michael ... I looked his way and saw he did the same, he searced eyecontact and singned to the car. Ah, maybe there a way to escape. I signed back that I understood and with a gesture to Alex that he had to try explane it. He understood but looked at me questioning when I took a step in the direction of Percy. I must try win some time and distract the guards_

_.  
"Percy, I have a counter proposal for you." I walked closer to him and from the corner of my eye I saw the other agents look at me. _

_"What if I go back to Division, will Michael and the recruit be onharmd?"_

_"NIKITA, NO !'' _

_O no. Alex thought i really go back to Division. Just as i wanted to turn around I saw that Michael tried to disable an agent but he was too slow, the agent saw it to and shot 3 times at Michael until he fell down. That was it, as fast as i could i took two agents down, grabbed their rifles and threw one to Alex. She catch it perfectly, dove behind the car and started to shoot the agents . I had only 1 goal, get Michael to safety. I was the closest one to Percy so I threw my arm around his neck and held him in a stranglehold. When the other agents that they stopped firing and I smiled a bit by the power that I felt at the moment, but that was over quickly when I heard Michael softly moaning in pain. I pulled Percy to the car and did sign for Alex that she get Michael in the car. Once that happend i joined them when i got in I pulled Percy so hes was in the car then i drove away at full speed. When I was sure that there was enough space between me and other agents i pushed Percy out of the car and because of the speed he rolled yet a little further. I closed the door hastily, and drove like I never had driven befor. At home Alex helped me getting Michael in a bed and assisted me when I got the bullets out of him. While I have worked at is last wound I said to Alex that she can go and freshen up, she nodded but said nothing. When I sewed his last hole together, he woke and he cried out in pain. I tried to calm him and it helped a little but I saw he was still in pain was so I gave him a little morphine so that the pain decreased. Suddenly the door was pulled open and Owen stood there with a gun in his hands. When he saw Michael his eyes darkend with anger and he wanted to shoot him. I shifted a little so i sat between Michael and Owen._

_"Nikita, what is he doing here?"_

_"He was shot by Division and I brought him hier."_

_"Why, he killed Emily."_

_"Who says he did, maybe he didn't now like with Daniel."_

_"Whatever, he works for division and you bring him home."_

_"First it's my house, and second division wanted him dead just yet, I do not think he ever goes back to them."_

_"Well, to be sure that he really keep his mouth on the side"_

_"What, so you will shoot him? Really. If you want to kill him you first get rid of me."_

_"Nikita I ask you one time, go out of my way."_

_"No, and if you can not have him here, I think you need to leave befor i do something to you."_

_Owen stayed there with his guns pointed at us but eventually he puts his gun down with a sigh._

_"I think I'm leaving then."He turned around and walked away, a few moments later we hear a door slam shut._

_"Who was that and what was he doing here?"_

_"Jealous Michael ? It was just someone who knew where a black box was and an enemy of Percy making him the perfect ally to distroy Division."_

_"And why would you do something to him if he was so important?"_

_"Because he ... he ... he killed Daniel."_

_"But why did I never knew it?" _

_"What?"_

_"That he would be killed?"_

_"I think Percy didn't trust you anymore a long time ago."_

_"But why keep me alive?"_

_"Because he needed you."_

_"But waa ..."_

_"Can we please talk about something else?"_

_"Nikita, I'm sorry."_

_I look him straight in the eye and saw he meant it. But the only reason I did not want to talk about Daniel is that I feel uncomfortable, like I cheated on him. Although I know that it is not possible because we never really had something. It's a whole different feeling when I talked about it with Owen. Then I had a feeling of sadness. Still but as always when I felt sat it instantly got better when I'm with Michael._

_"What was tha ... oh you're awake. How are you?"_

_"I'm all right thank you."_

_At that time Alex looked at me. My expression was apparently not all, because she was soon beside me and threw her arms around me._

_"Nikita, what's going on?"_

_I shook all thoughts from my head and smiled._

_"Nothing thank you." And so I also threw my arms around her for a big hug._

_"You know her?"_

_"Who Alex?"_

_"Uhu."_

_"Yes, didn't you say you had a leak in Division?_

_"That was me." Alex seems really proud of it._

_"But how hu ... and you ..."_

_"Remember the mission with the Ukrainians family? Well I wanted to get them out the fire but I didn't get through it and I saw a girl of 13 on the list but did not see her standing with the rest of the family. But i heard something from the basement, when I went to look I saw the girl. I took het with me and brought het to a friend. And when 3 years ago I escaped from Division I visited her to see if i had at least did one thing good in my life._

_"But by the time she found me I had been sold, used, abused and I was heavily on drugs." I'm really proud of Alex she can talk about it as if it happend to somenelse._

_"When I found her I took her home and I let her rehab. I told her about her past and who her family got killed."_

_"Division."_

_"Yes, Nikita told me that she was trying to destroy it and I wanted to join. Of course she would let me and now I understand why."_

_"But she persuade me, I don't think I ever would be that stupid again and let anyone get in that kind of danger. I mean if something had happened to her today, I don't know what I should done. "_

_"Nikita you can not say thet i was glad I could help and I'm fine don't i. And i don't stop now."_

_"Ah, I understand. But how have you guys keep in touch and how did you know about our mission?"_

_"Simply, we had all the time a sort of chat and I did in one execise so well I actually almost could always in the lab."_

_"Yes, that's my Alex. I really didn't sent her there unprepared. And have you never notice that you can look through the window of the lab as long as you are close enough?"_

_"Uh, no"_

_"Well it is true."_

_Michael looked at me with a look that I didn't saw in someone eyes a long time ago and I could not avert my eyes. We spent the whole time staring at each other until I suddenly felt the bed go up a bit because Alex got up._

_"Well I think I go to bed because I'm pretty tired from all that stuff today."_

_"Uh yeah, uh you've got the same room as befor and I didn't changed anything."_

_"Ah so you knew I'd be back?"_

_"Yes, no, yes I was not going to leave you there."_

_"I know it was a joke. Sleep well"_

_"Good night."_

_"Good night."_

_"Wow, I really didn't suspected Alex as leak, I had accuses Birkhof."_

_"Believe me he would never betray Division."_

_"What because he didn't cracked with you? That says nothing."_

_"No, but if he ever told anyone about Division they ask what his job was and when he told what he hackted he is so in trouble."_

_"Well if you say it that way."_

_I'm starting to get pretty tired so I do it first thing in my mind and lay down in bed next to Michael._

_"Nikki, can I ask you something?"_

_"You've just done."_

_"Haha very funny."_

_"I could try. What did you want ask me?"_

_"Why did you saved my life?"_

_How can I explain that. "Why would you let me go?"_

_"Hey, you don't ask questions after i asked you one."_

_"That is no answer to my question."_

_"Well you also did not answer my question."_

_"I think ... that ... I do not know, I can hardly let you die while you've saved me other times." Wow is it really so hard just to tell what you feel about him ?_

_"Ah."_

_"Why do you sound so disappointed?"_

_Come on Michael it's not that hard to say what you feel for her and if she does not feel the same you don't keep waiting for her and you can go on with your life._

_"I ... uh ... was ... uh ... Never mind."_

_"No Michael I want to know, please tell me."_

_Well just say it now._

_"I was hoping you would say something else."_

_"On what did you hoped?''_

_"You don't make it really easy for a men."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Have you any idea what an impact you have on me or other men?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Have you ever noticed how they look at you as if you'r something to eat?"_

_"Yes, but what has that to do with you?" oh what do I do to him anyway I know what he means al along._

_"What I really meant was ..."_

_"Yes." I lean a little closer to him._

_"Is ..."_

_"Yes."_

_"Is ..." Nikita is so close that I could feel her body heat and I forgot what I wanted to say._

_"Yeah, me too." I feel her warm breath on my face just before her warm lips touched mine._

_I was just going to give him a little kiss so he knows I feel the same way, but when my lips made contact with his, I lost myself completely in the kiss and the only thing I could think about was how perfect his lips were on mine, and how good it felt. Soon it became more passionately and _ _Michael pulled me closer to him till I touched one of his wounds and he let out a scream of pain._

_"Aaaahh."_

_"Oh, sorry sorry it hurt?"_

_"No, it's sweet pain, but it would be much better with a kiss."_

_"Oh, if we are going to heal all wounds with that way, I know a few others."_

_Michael smiled, and I leaned towards him and kissed him again._

__I heard someone screaming and went downstairs to see who it was, when i saw the room of Michael was on a crack and I glanced inside. And what I saw pasted a smile from ear to ear on my face, Nikita and Michael, finally after all these years together. Now i knew for sure that we can distroy Division, currently we are only with three but i keep my hopes up for the future.


End file.
